


A Perfect Night

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, slight angst, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding in Rivendell leads to some revelations between Fili and Bilbo. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that I haven't written a Filbo story yet, and since I absolutely adore this pairing, I had to fix that immediately. The idea came from watching the extended Rivendell scene on the Hobbit: Unexpected Journey Extended Edition. You can watch it on youtube. The title comes from the song "22" by Taylor Swift. Comments are always lovely.

Rivendell was beautiful. Even Fili had to admit it, despite the dwarves’ dislike for elves. Its architecture blended well with nature, and the water was both a part of the design and an entity on its own. Even if it had been terribly ugly, Fili would have loved it, if only for the look of awe and wonder that it brought to Bilbo’s face. 

The hobbit was enchanted by the place, and he seemed incredibly content to be here, so Fili couldn’t help but love it simply because it made Bilbo happy. Even though elves were not Fili’s favorite race and he couldn’t stand all the green food and lack of ale, it was worth it to see Bilbo so happy relaxed. 

As they sat down for the dinner that Lord Elrond had offered them, the blonde dwarf made sure to sit down next to Bilbo as subtly as he could. Thankfully, their burglar was too wrapped up in his surroundings to notice. 

When Bilbo smiled at the music the elves were playing, Fili had to force himself to look away. He didn’t know why Bilbo affected him this way; just that he did. The first night he arrived at Bag End, Bilbo seemed so uptight and rigid, yet there was still something endearing about him. 

It came as a complete shock when he actually showed up the next day to join their quest, and it was not the last time that the hobbit would surprise them. He was one of the only ones to not complain about the rain, despite the fact that he was wearing the least amount of clothes of everyone, and Fili had to admire his silent restraint. 

When Fili and Kili were on watch the first night, the blonde couldn’t help but notice how adorable their burglar was as he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. He saw him feed one of the ponies, and it struck him just how gentle the hobbit was. Fili would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid for his safety on such a dangerous quest. 

One thing began apparent very quickly, and that was that Bilbo did not let Kili get away with his mischief. He called him out on it, and his attitude proved that he was determined not to let any of the dwarves walk all over him, save for Thorin, though Fili could hardly blame him for that. His uncle was rather terrifying sometimes, even to his own family.

Bilbo was gentle, respectable, and far too soft for the journey, yet he was also sarcastic, stubborn, and smart. He was curious too and wanted to learn about everything, including the dwarves’ culture, which was rare for anyone of another race to be interested in. It made Fili’s heart swell with pride to hear the stories about their history and see the look of complete fascination on Bilbo’s face. 

Even with his growing fondness of the hobbit, Fili was still surprised by just how terrified he became when Bilbo was captured by the trolls. He felt his heart stop, and the fear was so intense that he forgot how to breathe for a moment. He actually froze, which he would later berate himself over. 

He felt hurt when Bilbo mentioned how smelly dwarves were, and then betrayed when he said the trolls should skin them first. He was embarrassed to admit that he actually tried to bite his ankles at that. It only took another moment for him to realize Bilbo’s agenda though, and he was impressed by his foresight to stall them, even as his idiot brother complained about not having parasites. 

Fili was so relieved when the trolls turned to stone that he almost hugged Bilbo, but he stopped himself. He didn’t want to make his feelings too obvious in case the hobbit didn’t return them, and Fili doubted that he would. 

He was wrong, of course, as Bilbo’s thoughts were consumed by the blonde dwarf in much the same way. The self-assured smirk that Fili wore when he introduced himself and the confidence in his step as he sauntered into Bag End were sexier than they should have been, and Bilbo had to avoid looking him in the eye so he didn’t blush. 

This proved to be rather easy since the dwarf’s little brother started scraping his boots on the jewelry box that belonged to Bilbo’s mother. Then, when Fili made the comment about how there must be a door if there was a key, Bilbo couldn’t help but think how absolutely adorable the blonde was, even when he saw the looks of annoyance from the company at the stupid remark. 

Fili had been kinder to him than most of the other dwarves from the very beginning, and while he was still young and fun, he was much more mature and responsible than his little brother. When the wargs and orcs were chasing them, Bilbo felt a surge of admiration for the bravery and courage that Fili showed when he turned to face them, even as most of the company kept running. 

He looked positively majestic, despite how wild his curly hair was from the wind. Bilbo hadn’t even realized how worried he was about the blonde until they were in the secret stone passage, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him at seeing Fili safe and unharmed. 

Even though Bilbo was amazed by the beauty of Rivendell, he still noticed that Fili sat by him at dinner and he felt a rush of joy, even though he knew better than to read too far into the action. As they ate, Bilbo was rather offended by how rude the dwarves were being, but it did not escape his notice that Fili was one of the only ones being quiet and polite, and Bilbo was grateful for his manners. 

Kili had been staring at an elf for so long that the entire table noticed it. It was rather amusing how obvious he was being, and Bilbo had to stop himself from laughing. When the young dwarf looked away and noticed that they were all staring at him, he tried to shift the focus. 

“Can’t say I fancy elf maids myself; too thin. They’re all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there’s not bad.” He motioned his head in the direction of the elf right behind him. 

“That’s not an elf maid,” Dwalin said as the elf turned around to reveal himself to be male. Kili looked horrified and embarrassed, while the rest of the company started laughing hysterically. 

“Very funny,” he muttered and nursed his drink bitterly. 

Bilbo felt his heart sink at the exchange. If Kili was embarrassed by this and the dwarves thought it was hilarious, then two males being together must not be acceptable in their culture. Bilbo felt his stomach churning as he swallowed the lump in his throat. It’s not as if he ever thought he had a chance with Fili anyway, but this was just one more way that he didn’t belong with the company. 

Fili was the only one to notice the change in Bilbo’s mood. His body was slouched in defeat and his jaw set. Fili felt his own heart sink. Bilbo must like Kili. He was either jealous that Kili was interested in the elf or upset that Kili wanted someone with facial hair, which Bilbo was lacking. Regardless of which scenario it was, either way, it meant that Bilbo was interested in his little brother. 

He tried to ignore the hurt that welled up inside of him and the sting in his heart. Of course Bilbo wouldn’t be interested in him. He may be considered good-looking by dwarf standards, but Bilbo was not a dwarf. It made sense that he would be interested in Kili, who looked more like a human or an elf. Fili finished his food numbly, even though it tasted like sand to him, and tried to ignore the dull ache in his chest. 

Bilbo excused himself from the table first, and Fili followed him a moment later. As sad as he felt, he didn’t want Bilbo feel that way too, so he resolved to comfort him in any way that he could. Kili raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored it. It wasn’t Kili’s fault that Bilbo wanted him, but it still didn’t stop the jealousy that burned inside of him. 

He found Bilbo leaning over a balcony and taking in the sight of Rivendell in all its splendor. As beautiful as Rivendell was, in Fili’s mind, it was nothing compared to the sight of the hobbit. His golden curls fell softly on his face, and his eyes shown so bright that they could rival the moon. The dwarf should have been turned off by his lack of facial hair, but it looked good on Bilbo. 

His skin was smooth and creamy, yet not nearly as feminine as the elves’, and Fili wanted to feel just how soft it was. He walked over and leaned his elbows on the edge of the balcony next to the object of his desire. Bilbo glanced at him, but Fili continued to stare forward. He decided to start out slow. 

“You okay? You seemed upset at dinner.” Bilbo seemed to tense at his observation, but he just shrugged. Fili glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“It’s nothing.” Even as he said it, Fili could see the pained expression on his face, and it made him feel like he’d been punched in the gut. He sighed. 

“I doubt Kili was really interested in that elf, but as you can tell, he doesn’t mind someone without facial hair.” Bilbo looked at him in confusion. 

“Um, okay?” Fili turned to face him, and saw that he seemed truly perplexed by his statement. He furrowed his brows. Did he really have to spell it out for him? Every word he was saying was breaking his heart, but he wanted Bilbo to be happy, even if it hurt Fili, so he forced himself to continue. 

“I just mean, I’m sure you have a chance with him.” Bilbo spluttered. A chance with Kili; what on earth was Fili talking about? Realization dawned on him that Fili must think he was interested in the younger dwarf, and he felt a mixture of shock and amusement. 

“Wh, what? I don’t like Kili!” Fili looked at him in disbelief, but he could see nothing but sincerity on the hobbit’s face. 

Confusion clouded his mind. “But why else would you be upset about what happened at dinner unless you were interested in him?” 

Bilbo looked at Fili’s curious expression and mulled over the choices in his head. Fili had been trying to tell Bilbo that he still had a chance, and even though Bilbo wasn’t interested in the dark-haired dwarf, surely that meant that Fili had no problem with two males being together, didn’t it? 

Still, he couldn’t be sure. He could make up an excuse, but he didn’t think that would be fair to the blonde. He swallowed, mentally preparing himself for a backlash from his confession. 

“I was upset that everyone was laughing at the idea of two males being together. It just means I don’t fit in even more.” Fili blinked in shock. Whatever he was expecting, that was not it. 

“What? No, no. That’s not it at all. We were all just laughing at how Kili couldn’t tell the difference!” Bilbo’s stare was incredulous, but there was a hint of hopefulness in it.

“So dwarves don’t have a problem with two males being together?” He asked it timidly, and Fili smiled warmly as he shook his head. 

“No, not at all. There aren’t many dwarf women, so it’s common for dwarves to take another male as a lover.” The look of relief that swept over Bilbo’s face made Fili’s heart melt. He wanted to hug him, but he refrained himself. A spark of hope ignited in his heart as he remembered Bilbo’s words. 

“So you don’t like Kili?” He tried to keep his voice even, but he had a feeling that he didn’t succeed. 

Bilbo took in the hope and nervousness that shone on Fili’s face, mixed with something that Bilbo couldn’t quite name, and he felt his stomach flutter. The blonde’s eyes were shining as he looked at Bilbo, and the hobbit felt that he could get lost in them. 

If the same look wasn’t still on Fili’s face now, Bilbo would have been sure that he imagined it or he was dreaming. But yet, there it was. It was the same look that Bilbo would have had on his face if the situation was reversed. He dared to let himself hope, even though he had never dreamed in a million years that Fili would return his feelings. 

The dwarf was purely amazing; handsome, strong, and funny, yet still kind and responsible. Bilbo felt his heart soar at the idea that he had a chance. 

“No,” he paused, thinking if he should go on. He couldn’t be sure if Fili was really interested him, so he would be taking a huge risk, but the Tookish part of him took over and he knew that it would be worth it, so he continued. 

“He’s great and all, but there’s someone else that I’m interested in.” He saw Fili’s face fall in disappointment. 

“Oh,” was all the dwarf managed to get out before he turned away. 

He should have known. Even if Bilbo wasn’t interested in Kili, Fili still had no chance with him. He was a fool to even hope otherwise. He wondered who it was, but he wouldn’t -no, he couldn’t- let his mind dwell on it. It would just hurt worse to know who Bilbo was thinking about instead of him.

The look of disappointment on Fili’s face made Bilbo want to hold him and never let go. He wanted to make sure that Fili never looked so sad again. Bilbo swallowed and bit his lip nervously before he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

Slowly, he lifted his hand to cup Fili’s chin and turn his face towards him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he placed a small kiss on the blonde’s lips. Fili’s eyes widened in shock as his mouth fell open. He opened and closed it repeatedly, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. 

“Wh, why did you do that?” He finally managed out. 

Bilbo frowned. Did he really find it that odd that Bilbo would interested in him? Why in Middle-earth wouldn’t Bilbo like him? He would have to be mad, which he most certainly was not. 

“Because you’re the one I want.” His voice was quiet, and as Fili took a few moments to process the words, the doubt started to seep into Bilbo’s mind. What if he read the signs wrong? What if Fili wasn’t interested? Would he hate him for his confession? 

He waited in baited breath for Fili to respond, but then the blonde surged forward and pressed their lips together again. Bilbo quickly returned the kiss, and he felt warmth flood his entire body as his head was spinning. 

Fili’s lips were tingling, and he felt light-headed from the kiss. He’d imagined this so many times, but his fantasies had never even come close to the real thing. Bilbo was perfect. His lips were soft yet firm, and he was kissing back eagerly. There was nothing about the kiss that should have been particularly special, but they both felt that it was the best kiss they had ever had. 

When they finally parted for air, they were both grinning like idiots. Fili pressed his forehead to the hobbits and rubbed their noses together. Bilbo laughed quietly at the innocence of the action and once again realized how adorable Fili was. 

They heard someone clear their throat and they jumped apart quickly. Kili was staring at them with an amused expression on his face. 

“Well, it’s about time. As happy as I am for you two lovebirds, Uncle is requesting Bilbo’s presence for a meeting with Gandalf and Lord Elrond.” Bilbo smiled sheepishly, relieved and happy that Kili accepted them so easily. He glanced at Fili, who was wearing the same smile, but there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. 

“We will continue this later?” The dwarf asked it like a question, as if he were worried that Bilbo would change his mind. Bilbo hated seeing the insecurity on his face and had the urge to kiss it off until their lips were sore. He knew that would have to wait though, since he couldn’t very well keep Thorin and Lord Elrond waiting, so instead, he just grinned and nodded. 

“Definitely.” He placed one more light kiss on Fili’s lips, and he practically floated towards the meeting with a smile on his face. 

Once Bilbo was out of ear shot, Kili immediately started teasing his brother, but Fili found that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could still feel the ghost of Bilbo’s lips on his own, and he felt as light as air. It didn’t matter that they were surrounded by elves and tasteless food; it was a perfect night.


End file.
